Payback
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Hinata adalah siren, makhluk yang biasa menjebak nelayan dengan suara merdunya. Suatu hari, dia melupakan fakta itu dan menyanyi di dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa disangka, seseorang—yang kebetulan berkamar di sebelahnya dan merupakan gebetannya—mendengar suaranya./KageHina/From tumblr prompt/Mythological Creature AU, Modern Setting.


**Siren! Hinata? Yesss c:**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Payback**

 **KageHina**

 **Mythological Creature AU, Modern Setting.**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning: Bahasa campur aduk, unbeta-ed, gaje.** **Btw, di sini Hinata nggak main voli, tapi jadi manajernya.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang baik bagi Hinata.

Kegiatan klub voli berjalan dengan lancar, dia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai manajer dengan baik dan setidaknya berguna bagi Shimizu-senpai dan Yachi. Anggota klub memang gila seperti biasa, tapi tidak ada masalah yang terjadi di balik itu semua, jadi dia juga menghela napas lega.

Ah, dan satu lagi…

Sesaat setelah kegiatan klub usai, dia diajak makan es krim. Berdua. Oleh Kageyama, teman garis miring gebetannya yang tinggi, macho, dan tampan—tapi tidak peka terhadap perasaannya.

("Ugh, hari ini panas!" keluh Hinata sore itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan selebaran kusut tentang informasi les privat—subjek tidak menarik yang membuatnya sakit hati mengingat nilainya yang jungkir balik. Sungguh, selebaran itu seolah sedang mengejeknya.

Kemudian, dengan tampang sembelitnya seperti biasa, Kageyama berpikir sebentar, sebelum mengangkat wajah dan membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan suara indahnya, "Mau es krim?"

Hinata sempat mematung selama setengah menit sebelum Kageyama yang mengira dia pingsan pun mengguncang bahunya.

Tapi, pekikan senang yang dia keluarkan setelahnya ganti membuat Kageyama mematung, kali ini karena telinganya berdenging.)

Meski mereka bersikap seperti biasa, saling mengejek dan menampar dan berlomba, tapi suasananya seperti… kencan. Mungkin itu hanya anggapan Hinata, tapi apa boleh buat jika otaknya sudah lama teracuni oleh pesona Kageyama.

Dengan semua yang terjadi hari itu, Hinata merasa seolah sedang melambung di angkasa, menyelam di antara awan-awan. Tidak sepenuhnya fokus pada dunia karena terlalu sibuk me-replay adegan kencannya barusan. Untuk informasi, dia sudah lima kali hampir menabrak sesuatu dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Makan malam hari ini apa, ya?" Hinata melompat-lompat kecil. Orang lain seakan bisa melihat _background_ bunga-bunga dan glitter di sekelilingnya. "Ramen instan? Ah, dari kemarin sudah ramen. Kali ini aku akan memasak! Tapi memasak apa? Omurice? Udon? Oh—kari! Benar, benar! Hari ini adalah hari Kageyama, jadi aku harus memasak makanan kesukaannya! Lagipula, untuk menjadi istri Kageyama, aku harus bisa memasak kari dengan baik, jadi aku butuh latihan!"

Beruntunglah Kageyama tidak berada di sana untuk mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

Membuka pintu kamar apartemennya, Hinata bersenandung pelan, melepaskan sepatunya dan melempar tas selempangnya di atas sofa merah marun yang empuk. Kalau sudah bahagia seperti ini, dia hanya ingin berdiri di bawah shower dalam waktu yang lama.

Dan dia melakukan itu.

Masih menggumamkan nada halus di balik napasnya, Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dengan cepat melepas seluruh atribut pakaiannya sebelum melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Kedua bahunya segera menurun rileks ketika tetes-tetes air hangat menyerbunya.

Untuk sejenak, nada-nada yang dilantunkannya menghilang ketika Hinata berusaha menikmati kenyamanan air hangat yang seolah melahirkan kembali jiwa raganya.

Namun, itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, karena kebahagiaannya terlalu besar untuk bisa ditahannya.

Hinata kembali menyanyi, kali ini tidak sebatas dendangan dan gumaman pelan, tapi dengan suaranya yang keras—dan syukurlah, merdu. Kata demi kata dari lirik lagu yang Hinata nyanyikan dituangkan dengan penuh penghayatan, membayangkan wajah Kageyama untuk kesekian kali di dalam benaknya, dan dia tidak peduli hal lain lagi ketika itu.

Sampai-sampai Hinata melupakan fakta penting yang telah dia janjikan tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Di luar dugaan, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, memilih untuk berlama-lama di dapur daripada mandi karena perutnya sudah menangis kelaparan saat dia membasuh tubuhnya tadi. Hinata melingkarkan handuk kecil pada pinggangnya, melewati ruang tamu dan baru saja akan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju ketika dia melihat keberadaan seseorang di sana.

Kepala Hinata berasa hampir meledak. Perasaan terkejut, malu, dan tidak percaya memuncak dan menggumpal menjadi benang emosi tidak karuan di dalam hatinya, membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk bertingkah semestinya.

"Ka…" Hinata menelan ludah. "Kageyama…"

Benar. Kageyama.

Kageyama berdiri di sana. Beberapa meter di hadapan Hinata, di dalam kamarnya. Pangerannya sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Kageyama yang berada di dalam apartemennya bukan hal baru—dia tinggal di sebelah Hinata, dan biasa menyelinap ke kamar Hinata jika butuh bantuan dengan sesuatu, atau sekadar bosan. Tapi ini—sekarang… keadaannya berbeda. Memalukan.

Habisnya, dia tak mengenakan pakaian yang pantas saat itu.

Secara impuls Hinata meletakkan salah satu tangan pada pinggangnya, di atas fabrik kasar dari handuk putih yang menutupi bagian tubuh yang hanya boleh ditunjukkannya pada calon suami atau istri (yang dia harap adalah Kageyama), mendadak sadar bahwa dia tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang pantas—tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali handuk kecil itu. Angin dingin seperti berhembus membelai kulitnya, mengatakan padanya bahwa semua itu sedang dipertontonkan pada Kageyama.

"Kageyama." Suara Hinata sedikit bergetar. Tergenang oleh perasaan panik, bingung, dan yang jelas malu. Kalau saja dia tidak terlalu kaget, mungkin dia akan menggoda Kageyama dan mengatainya mesum, tapi tidak. Jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang saat ini. "…Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kageyama tidak menjawab. Dia justru melangkah maju, tak membuka mulut dan bahkan mengeluarkan suara apapun. Jangan bilang dia marah? Tapi Kageyama yang marah pun pasti tidak akan membisu begini, kan? Dia pasti setidaknya akan menggeram atau bagaimana.

Jadi, kenapa—

Kedua biner cokelat bertemu dengan warna biru yang menggelap—pudar, tidak fokus, melayang. Dan seketika Hinata membuka mulut ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Oh_.

Oh, benar juga.

Dia dan lagunya.

Hinata menahan diri untuk menjedutkan kepalanya pada tembok di sampingnya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia lupa?

Astaga. Dia dan lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Dia dan suaranya yang merdu tetapi terkutuk.

"K-Kageyama, tunggu—"

Kageyama semakin mendekat. Hinata melangkah mundur, menelan ludah sekali lagi. Namun sebelum dia berhasil melarikan diri atau membuat pergerakan lain, sepasang tangan terjulur ke depan. Memerangkap tubuhnya, merengkuhnya. Membawanya ke dalam kenyamanan tubuh beraroma kayu manis itu.

Kageyama memeluknya. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kecuali berteriak di dalam dada Kageyama.

(Sambil bersyukur dan menangis bahagia di dalam hati, tentunya.)

Hinata tahu, tanpa perlu mengaca, bahwa wajahnya pasti hampir menyamai warna rambutnya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bukan, bukan sekarang—apa yang harus dia lakukan _ketika_ Kageyama sadar kembali? Pasti dia beranggapan bahwa Hinata adalah semacam mesum. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Tidak ada waktu untuk berganti baju, karena Hinata tak lagi bernyanyi dan itu berarti efek dari hipnotis ini akan segera berakhir—

"…Hinata?"

Sial.

(Setidaknya biarkan mereka berpelukan sedikit lebih lama lagi, protes hati kecilnya.)

Hinata merasakan seluruh otot Kageyama mengendur, kemudian mengencang lagi saat dia menyadari apa yang terjadi—apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata, sebelum sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu melompat mundur dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan Hinata sambil mengangkat tangan di udara.

"Aku—Tunggu—Apa—K-Kenakan pakaianmu, Hinata- _boke_!"

Andai atmosfir di antara mereka tidak secanggung ini, Hinata pasti sudah tertawa keras mendengar Kageyama yang gagap.

Hinata menghembuskan napas, merasa sedikit tenang setelah melihat Kageyama yang jauh lebih malu darinya.

Mungkin sudah waktunya dia memberitahu Kageyama…

"Hinata." Sang surai senja mendengar Kageyama memanggilnya pelan, dan saat kepalanya mendongak, dia menyaksikan Kageyama yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura suram di sekelilingnya. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar pelan. "Aku… Apa aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Hinata tertawa canggung. "Eng… Kalau memelukku adalah 'sesuatu' yang kau maksud sih… jawabannya iya."

Seketika, Kageyama mengangkat kepalanya, kedua mata terbuka lebar, "Jangan bilang aku—padamu—a-apa lagi yang kulakukan…?"

"H-Hanya itu, untungnya." _Sayangnya_ , Hinata mengoreksi di dalam kepalanya.

Sekujur tubuh Kageyama kembali menurun ketika dia mendesah lega. Kemudian satu tangan terangkat untuk dibenamkan di antara helai-helai hitam, membuat kepalanya terlihat lebih berantakan. Wajahnya dipalingkan dan bibirnya kembali berbentuk lancip, sama ketika dia sedang ngambek dan berupaya—tapi gagal—untuk menahan bibirnya agar tidak manyun.

"Aku… tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," katanya pelan. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, mendengar suara cemprengmu, dan tahu-tahu aku ada di sini… Maaf. Karena, kau tahu…" Sepasang mata biru melirik ke arahnya selama satu detik sebelum kembali berpaling, "…karena asal menyentuhmu."

Hinata berhasil menahan jeritan yang hendak meledak melihat Kageyama bersikap malu-malu begini.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamarku—"

"J-Jangan!"

Hening. Kageyama membelalakkan matanya lagi, jelas-jelas kaget mendengar Hinata yang terlihat seperti enggan melepaskannya.

Astaga, kenapa suasananya jadi semakin canggung?

Hinata berdeham, menyembunyikan mulutnya di balik telapak tangan yang terkepal, dan ikut memalingkan pandangan ke lantai seperti yang Kageyama lakukan. Setelah semua itu, mana bisa dia menatap Kageyama lurus?

"Ini bukan salahmu, Kageyama… Sama sekali bukan." Hinata mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin, lantas mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan mata cokelatnya dengan warna biru milik Kageyama. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Karena itu, jangan pergi dulu… K-Kumohon?"

Dia tidak tahu apakah wajah imutnya berefek pada Kageyama, tapi dia melihat Kageyama menunduk dan mengangguk. Setelah mempersilakan Kageyama di atas sofa—yang biasa menjadi tempat Kageyama bersandar sambil bermalas-malasan saat 'mengganggu' Hinata belajar, Hinata hampir berlari menuju kamarnya. Diambilnya kaos dan celana selutut seadanya, rasa antisipasi untuk memberitahu Kageyama rahasianya melebihi kepeduliannya terhadap apapun, kemudian dia kembali menghampiri Kageyama dengan sama cepatnya.

Hinata membawakan dua gelas air putih untuk mereka, meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di hadapan sofa sebelum menempatkan dirinya di samping Kageyama, kedua tangan diletakkan di atas pangkuannya dan bahunya tegang.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi?" Kageyama mendorong dengan setengah tidak sabar. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hinata menepuk-nepuk celananya, meluruskan lipatan di sana, lalu memulai dengan hati-hati. "Kageyama… Sebelumnya, aku meminta agar kau tidak melarikan diri hingga aku selesai berbicara. Janji?"

Kageyama menggumam singkat, lantas bertanya, ""Kenapa aku harus melarikan diri?"

Hinata masih belum berani menatapnya, dan memilih untuk semakin menunduk.

"Sebenarnya… semua ini salahku," ucap Hinata dengan pelan, lirih, rapuh. Dia terdiam sejenak, menunggu reaksi Kageyama. Dan temannya tersebut terdiam, menunggu, meski Hinata tahu ada banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Hinata menghirup napas, lalu meremas fabrik celananya. "Kaubilang, kau mendengarku bernyanyi tadi…"

Hinata melirik Kageyama, melihat dia mengangguk.

"Eng… N-Nyanyianku itulah penyebabnya. Suaraku." Hinata tanpa sadar melarikan ujung jemarinya pada lehernya, di mana pita suaranya berada. Sungguh, suara merdu ini adalah pedang bermata dua—anugrah sekaligus kutukan. "Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi nyanyianku membuatmu berjalan kemari tanpa sadar."

"Hinata, aku tahu kau punya banyak tugas, tapi tolong jangan melampiaskannya padaku dengan mengerjaiku begini," dengus Kageyama. "Mana mungkin kau bisa menghipnotis—"

"Aku tidak bohong!" sela Hinata, menaikkan suaranya tanpa sadar. Tapi dia tidak berhenti di situ. Dia berputar menghadap Kageyama, menatap matanya dengan lurus. "Aku serius. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya! Aku sudah memiliki suara ini sejak lahir." Kageyama hanya merespon dengan kerjapan mata, terlalu bingung untuk semua ini, dan Hinata tahu itu. Dia melayangkan pandangannya pada lutut Kageyama. "Kau tahu cerita terkenal mengenai nimfa laut yang menjebak para nelayan dengan suaranya yang merdu?"

Beberapa detik berlalu. Hinata kira otak Kageyama hanya dipenuhi voli sehingga dia tidak tahu hal seterkenal itu, tapi—

"Siren," Kageyama mendeklarasi dengan suara menyerupai bisikan. Sebentar kemudian, dia tersentak, lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata. "Jangan bilang kau ini—"

"Benar." Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya di tengah dadanya. "Aku… adalah salah satu dari mereka. Aku adalah siren. Nyanyianku bisa mengundang siapapun untuk mendekatiku. Itulah kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada di sini sambil…" Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan melirik ke arah manapun kecuali wajah Kageyama, "M-Memelukku. Tanpa sadar."

Selama beberapa saat, Kageyama hanya menatapnya dengan mata melebar yang tidak fokus, seolah ada sesuatu yang menutupi benaknya. Mungkin pertanyaan, mungkin juga keterkejutan.

Kemudian dia menempelkan kepalan tangannya di atas mulut, dahinya berkerut sebagai pertanda bahwa otaknya sedang diputar keras, dan Hinata mendengarnya berbisik, "Aku kira nyanyian mereka tidak akan berefek padaku…"

"Kageyama? Ada apa?"

Kageyama tersentak kecil. Dia menutupi kekagetannya dengan sebuah geraman marah, sama seperti yang dia keluarkan sehari-hari untuk 'menyapa' Hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari dulu, bodoh!?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa mengatakan kepada sembarang orang kalau aku ini makhluk ajaib!?" balas Hinata sambil menggeleng. "Selain itu, kau bisa saja takut kepadaku dan menghindariku seumur hidup!"

"Memangnya aku…" Kageyama menghempaskan punggungnya ke belakang, pada sofa yang nyaman, dan mengusap wajah. "Apa aku ini hanya 'sembarang orang' bagimu?"

Mendengar kalimat yang setengah dibisikkan itu, Hinata tertegun. Perlahan, detik demi detik merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Kepalan tangannya mengerat. "T-Tidak, tapi… a-aku hanya takut kau membenciku! Atau memperlakukanku dengan beda."

Bersamaan dengan suara Hinata yang menyurut, keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Hinata bersabar, mencoba untuk mengerti karena Kageyama di sini pasti luar biasa terkejut. Dia butuh berpikir dan mencerna. Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah kapasitas otak Kageyama cukup untuk menerima fakta ini.

Kageyama menatap Hinata kembali, membuka mulut dan menggumam, "Apa ada… bukti lain bahwa kau adalah siren? Selain kejadian barusan…"

Hinata melirik segelas air putih di atas meja. Haruskah dia menunjukkannya pada Kageyama? Apa boleh buat.

Usai meremas celananya sekali lagi untuk menenangkan diri, dia meraih gelas tersebut, mengalirkan sedikit air tersebut di atas kulit tangannya. Sebentar kemudian, kulit yang terkena air itu berubah menjadi sisik halus, seperti adegan pada film-film fantasi. Hanya saja, yang terjadi pada dirinya bukan rekayasa. "Kalau aku terkena air, aku bisa berubah menjadi wujud asliku."

"Wujud asli…" Kageyama memandangi sisik di antara kulit Hinata dengan takjub, warnanya oranye tua, hampir sama seperti rambutnya, hanya saja di sana terdapat sedikit warna keemasan yang berkilau setiap kali terkena cahaya. "Memangnya, wujud aslimu bagaimana?"

"Putri duyung. Atau dalam kasusku… putra duyung?" Hinata tertawa kecil. "Siren di era sekarang sudah mengadakan berbagai macam perkawinan silang. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu persis seperti apa wujud siren pada mulanya. Bahkan aku yang termasuk salah satu dari mereka pun tidak tahu. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mirip burung, tapi di sini aku malah menjadi ikan."

Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati wajah Kageyama. Matanya masih belum kembali dari ukuran lebarnya. Yah, dia termasuk baik dalam menerima semua informasi ini. Manusia lain mungkin akan pingsan. Dia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Kageyama. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat agak tenang. Aku kira kau akan berteriak, pingsan, lari… atau semacamnya."

"Mungkin." Kageyama mengedikkan bahu. Bibirnya kembali manyun selagi dia menggumam di balik napasnya, "Aku… ada pengalaman dengan makhluk mistis…"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak begitu mendengar apa yang dia katakan. "Jadi… Kau percaya dengan perkataanku?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya!" Kageyama menghisap udara dengan cepat. "Kulitmu baru saja berubah menjadi sisik. Itu sudah merupakan bukti yang cukup."

Hinata mengeluarkan napas yang selama ini dia tahan tanpa sadar. Kelegaan segera menyambutnya, membebaskannya dari segala macam beban yang ada di pundaknya, segala kekhawatiran akan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Kageyama. Dia sangat bersyukur karena hal ini tidak mempengaruhi hubungan mereka. Terlebih, Kageyama juga terlihat benar-benar percaya padanya.

Dia masih penasaran mengapa Kageyama bisa percaya dengan mudah, sih.

"Kau mau menjaga rahasiaku, kan? Kau tidak akan… melaporkannya pada pemilik sirkus atau siapapun, kan?" tanya Hinata sembari menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana nasib klub kalau tidak ada manajer ceroboh yang biasa menyemangati mereka?" Kageyama meraih kepala Hinata, mendaratkan telapak tangannya yang hangat di sana dan mengacak helai oranye tanpa ampun. Hinata merasakan kupu-kupu imajiner di dalam perutnya bergerak-gerak akan gestur sederhana itu.

Ah. Hinata benar-benar menyayangi manusia yang satu ini.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang kau bicarakan, aku akan kembali." Dengan itu, Kageyama mulai menjauhkan diri dari Hinata dan beranjak—membuat Hinata harus merengek kecewa karena waktu modusnya bersama pujaan hati harus berakhir. "Lain kali, kalau kau ingin menyanyi, peringatkan aku dulu, bodoh. Aku tidak ingin dicap mesum karena asal menyentuhmu lagi."

"A-Aku tahu! Aku tidak menyangka tembok kamar mandi setipis itu…" Hinata melirik Kageyama dengan pipi memanas, hanya untuk melihat ekspresi yang sulit diartikan pada wajah sang pemuda. Kulit dahinya terlipat dan dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kageyama? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kageyama tidak menjawab hingga beberapa saat. Hinata baru akan memutuskan untuk menendang kakinya dengan bercanda ketika tangan kuat itu mendarat pada tubuhnya lagi, kali ini pada lengannya, untuk menariknya hingga dia ikut berdiri.

"Kageya—"

Segalanya terjadi dengan cepat.

Kageyama menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hinata, dan Hinata sendiri membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan jeritan melengking ketika dia merasakannya.

Gigi tajam yang terbenam pada lehernya—sebuah gigitan kecil untuk menguleni kulitnya yang tanpa cacat. Hinata semakin dibuat bingung—dan pusing, _dan mabuk_ —saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada kulitnya. Dia tahu itu lidah Kageyama, dan Hinata tidak bisa menahan rengekannya kali ini, seberapa memalukannya suaranya. Bagian tubuh yang menggoda dari mulut Kageyama itu bergerak lincah, membasahi lehernya dalam jilatan panjang dan pelan, seakan dia benar-benar merasakan dan menikmati kulit Hinata.

Dan mendadak mulut yang terbuka menempel pada kulitnya, lalu dengan memanfaatkan lidahnya, Kageyama menghisap kuat. Hinata merasakan kedua lututnya bergetar, yakin sekali akan merosot ke atas lantai kalau saja kedua tangan Kageyama tidak mendarat pada pinggangnya. Kepalanya terasa kosong, dan samar-samar dia bisa merasakan energinya terhisap keluar.

Hinata rasa itu bukan karena betapa senangnya dia dimanja Kageyama, melainka karena energinya _benar-benar_ dihisap. Tapi saat dia diperlakukan begini oleh orang yang dia sayangi, dia tak terlalu tahu yang mana kebenarannya.

Sejurus kemudian, Kageyama melangkah mundur, meninggalkan satu jilatan terakhir pada Hinata, meninggalkan sang manajer klub voli dalam keadaan panas dengan wajah bersemu meminta lebih. Kedua tangan perlahan meninggalkan pinggangnya, dan seketika Hinata jatuh terduduk di atas lantai berkarpet seraya terengah.

Bahkan saat Kageyama berjalan menjauh untuk kembali menuju kamarnya, Hinata tetap berada di sana. Pandangan kosong, wajah memerah, dan jantung melompat-lompat.

"Kau tahu, Hinata…" Dan akan suara Kageyama yang terdengar terhibur ini, Hinata baru bisa mengangkat wajahnya. "Itu adalah balasan atas nyanyianmu."

Dia hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri menyaksikan sesuatu yang ada pada diri Kageyama—yang tidak tampak selama dia berinteraksi dengan Kageyama dalam waktu dua tahun ini.

Kageyama menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk yang terakhir kali. Dengan seringai keren yang jarang muncul kecuali saat dia merasa menjadi pemenang, dia berkata, "Dengan ini, kau tidak akan tidur tanpa memimpikanku mulai sekarang."

Begitu saja, dia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk menatap dengan tidak percaya pada punggung Kageyama—

Pada sayap kelelawar dan ekor hitam kecil yang mendadak muncul di tubuhnya.

Hinata menyentuh tempat di mana kulitnya baru saja 'dimakan' Kageyama barusan—tempat itu masih terasa panas, masih berdenyut senang hingga sekarang. Pikirannya kembali pada sayap dan ekor Kageyama. Kemudian pada perasaan menyenangkan dan memabukkan ketika Kageyama menyerang lehernya, dan bagaimana energinya terasa sedang dihisap.

"Energiku… terasa dihisap…" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia juga terlihat tidak heran ketika dia tahu ada makhluk mistis sepertiku di dunia ini…"

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersentak, membuka mulut, menyadari fakta yang dia dapat dengan menghubungkan titik satu ke titik lain. Satu-satunya alasan Kageyama bereaksi setenang itu akan pengakuan Hinata pastilah—

"Dia sendiri juga bukan manusia!" teriak Hinata pada dirinya sembari berlari menuju kamar mandi, berhenti di depan cermin yang digantungkan di sana untuk menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri.

Ada sebuah tanda hitam seperti tato pada kulit lehernya—tanda mungil yang lucu berbentuk mahkota raja.

Hinata melebarkan mata.

Siapa sangka bahwa temannya yang paling polos, paling tidak peka, dan paling tidak tertarik pada hal-hal romantis adalah Incubus—makhluk yang memberikan mimpi erotik pada orang-orang dan 'menyerang' mereka saat tidur?

'Dengan ini, kau tidak akan tidur tanpa memimpikanku mulai sekarang.'

 _Pantas saja dia berkata seperti itu!_

"Ka…" Hinata dapat melihat wajahnya sendiri yang bertambah merah pada kaca di hadapannya. Dan itu semakin membuatnya kesal. Hinata menutupi tanda 'kepemilikan' dari Kageyama, memejamkan mata, dan berteriak, "Kageyamaaaaaa!"

Dia tahu Kageyama mendengarnya dan mungkin sedang menyeringai puas di dalam kamarnya.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Akhirnyaaa, sempet bikin fic walo cuma gaje kayak gini. ;_;**

 **Ide didapat dari prompt di tumblr. Fakta tentang Incubus saya buat sendiri. Takut googling ah. (?)**

 **Ada kemungkinan fic ini lanjut ke part 2 atau sequel, ada kemungkinan nggak lanjut. /digampar**

 **Tapitapi! Saya ingin mendengar ide kalian tentang AU ini. Meski belum pasti saya sempat membuat part 2 dan seterusnya. Maafkeun. QAQ**

 **Well then, thanks for reading! Maafkan kegajean fanfic ini! :)))**


End file.
